


[Podfic] Who Gives This Woman

by marianas



Category: Chalion Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Epistolary, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, betrothal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The betrothal of Cazaril and Betriz sparks a flurry of correspondence between Valenda and Cardegoss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Who Gives This Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who Gives This Woman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/197623) by [mrstater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrstater/pseuds/mrstater). 



> I recently reread Curse of Chalion and had totally forgotten how much I love it so I've been in a haze of feelings and fic. 
> 
> Thank you to mrstater for the permission.

Who Gives This Woman  
[direct link to mp3](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/chalion/who%20gives%20this%20woman.mp3)   
for downloading or streaming  
0:07:38 | 5.2MB | 1317 words


End file.
